7/56
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَلاَ تُفْسِدُواْ فِي الأَرْضِ بَعْدَ إِصْلاَحِهَا وَادْعُوهُ خَوْفًا وَطَمَعًا إِنَّ رَحْمَتَ اللّهِ قَرِيبٌ مِّنَ الْمُحْسِنِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lâ tufsidû fîl ardı ba'de ıslâhıhâ ved'ûhu havfen ve tamaâ(tamaân) inne rahmetallâhi karîbun minel muhsinîn(muhsinîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lâ tufsidû : ve fesat, bozgunculuk çıkarmayın 2. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde 3. ba'de : sonra 4. ıslâhı-hâ : ıslâhı, düzeni 5. ved'û-hu : ona dua edin 6. havfen : korkarak 7. ve tamaân : ve ümit ederek 8. inne : muhakkak 9. rahmete allâhi : Allah'ın rahmeti 10. karîbun : yakındır 11. min el muhsinîne : muhsinlere Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Düzene girdikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculukta bulunmayın ve ona, azâbından korkarak, lûtfunu da umarak duâ edin. Şüphe yok ki Allah'ın rahmeti, iyilik edenlere pek yakındır. Ali Bulaç Meali Düzene konulması (ıslah)ından sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk (fesad) çıkarmayın; O'na korkarak ve umut taşıyarak dua edin. Doğrusu Allah'ın rahmeti iyilik yapanlara pek yakındır. Ahmet Varol Meali Düzene sokulmasından sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. O'na korku ve ümit ile dua edin. Muhakkak ki Allah'ın rahmeti iyilik edenlere yakındır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Düzeltilmişken, yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Allah'a korkarak ve umutla yalvarın. Doğrusu Allah'ın rahmeti iyi davrananlara yakındır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Düzene sokulduktan sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Allah’a (azabından) korkarak ve (rahmetini) umarak dua edin. Şüphesiz, Allah’ın rahmeti iyilik edenlere çok yakındır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Islah edilmesinden sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Allah'a korkarak ve (rahmetini) umarak dua edin. Muhakkak ki iyilik edenlere Allah'ın rahmeti çok yakındır. Edip Yüksel Meali Düzeltildikten sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. O'na korku ve umutla yalvarın. ALLAH'ın rahmeti güzel davrananlara yakındır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yeryüzünde, düzeni kurulduktan sonra, bozgunculuk yapmayın ve O'na korku ve ümit ile kulluk edin! Şüphe yok ki, Allah'ın rahmeti, iyilik yapanlara yakındır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yer yüzünü ifsad etmeyin ıslahından sonra da hem havf hem şevk ile ona kulluk edin, her halde Allahın rahmeti yakındır muhsinlere Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve yeryüzünde ıslahından sonra ifsatta bulunmayın ve O'na korkarak ve umarak dua edin. Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ'nın rahmeti iyilik edenlere pek yakındır. Muhammed Esed bunun içindir ki, iyi bir düzene sokulmuşken yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Ve korkuyla ve umarak yalvarın Ona; çünkü Allahın rahmeti her zaman iyilik yapanlarla beraberdir! Suat Yıldırım Düzeltilmiş olan ülkeyi ifsad etmeyin. Hem endişe, hem de ümit ile O’na yalvarın. Muhakkak ki Allah’ın rahmeti iyi kimselere yakındır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yeryüzü düzeltildikten sonra onda bozgunculuk yapmayın, korkarak ve umarak O'na du'â edin. Muhakkak ki Allâh'ın rahmeti, iyilik edenlere yakındır. Şaban Piriş Meali Yeryüzünde, ıslah edildikten sonra bozgunculuk yapmayın. Allah’a korku ve ümit ile dua edin. Allah’ın rahmeti iyi kimselere yakındır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yeryüzü düzene konduktan sonra orada fesat çıkarmayın. Allah'a korku ile ümit içinde dua edin. Şüphesiz ki Allah'ın rahmeti, iyilik yapan ve iyi kulluk eden kimselere yakındır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yeryüzünde, orası barışa kavuştuktan sonra bozgun çıkarmayın. Ürpererek ve ümit ederek dua edin O'na. Hiç kuşkusuz, Allah'ın rahmeti, Güzel düşünüp güzel iş yapanlara çok yakındır. Yusuf Ali (English) Do no mischief on the earth, after it hath been(1034) set in order, but call on Him with fear(1035) and longing (in your hearts): for the Mercy of Allah is (always) near to those who do good. * M. Pickthall (English) Work not confusion in the earth after the fair ordering (thereof), and call on Him in fear and hope. Lo! the mercy of Allah is nigh unto the good. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri bunun içindir ki, iyi bir düzene sokulmuşken yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Ve korkuyla ve umarak yalvarın O'na; çünkü Allah'ın rahmeti her zaman iyilik yapanlarla beraberdir! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri